Messy Mix Up
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Quinn is living at Becca's since she was thrown out of her house, Quinn recieves a frantic call and finds a living nihtmare under a pentagram, her friends try to explain the impossible while Quinn falls into a dark place.


**Quinn is an interesting character and I love her name :) One-Shot. I don't own anything all characters totally belong to the awesome Brigid Kemmerer.**

Quinn is practically living at Becca's since she was thrown out of her house by her mum and her sleaze of a brother two or so weeks ago, Quinn was in Becca's room when she got the call, Becca was at the Merrick's she should have gone with her but she kind of felt like being alone for a little bit, she recognised the number as her home phone she almost hit ignore but she answered it before she could even begin bagging out who ever it was at home calling her, her little brother's terrified voice filler her head.

"Quinn? Quinn! We need help please there's someone in the house and AHHH!" the phone cuts off during his scream horrified and not believing for a second it was a joke Quinn grabbed her shoes and ran four blocks to where they were living since the house fire out of breath she ran inside into a nightmare.

Blood covered the walls, her mom was dead in the lounge room, her older brother in what was her room but became his since he was home from college and finally in the master bedroom was her little brother.

Quinn dropped to her knees being sick and crying she turned back to the front door which was open she saw what was painted on it, a pentagram.

Quinn was sitting on the lawn after calling the police, she didn't have it in her to call anyone else so she sat there as paramedics looked her over and police asked her questions. Hannah, Michael's girlfriend recognised her and called Michael immediately, all four Merricks, Hunter and Becca arrived ten minutes later.

Becca ran straight for Quinn, hugging her and Quinn lost her composure, bursting into tears hugging her best friend tightly, she may not have gotten on with her family well but she didn't want them dead, she might have wished it when they tossed her out but not like this, she didn't mean it.

She hopped it was just a horrible dream that she'd wake up from and everything would be fine, her family would hate her and she them but they'd be alive to hate her, but she didn't wake up because this wasn't a dream, it was a living nightmare.

They took her back to the Merrick house wrapped her in a blanket and sat her on the couch, for the next hour she listened to them explain the craziest things she'd ever heard about, elemental powers and guides, assassinations and magic rocks. It wasn't until Nicholas turned the air temperature down to zero and Gabriel brought flame to his hands heating it back up, Chris made it start to rain.

She understood Michael's was harder to minimise since it was nature, earth. They explained how Hunter and Becca where there fifth elements spirit, after everything that had happened today it was hard to comprehend but she couldn't deny what her eyes saw.

"So the guides killed my family, why?" she asked.

"I'm not set it was the guides, they wouldn't be so sloppy, they would have set fire to the building destroyed the evidence or something but whoever did this made no attempt to cover anything" Michael says Quinn didn't care, she just wanted whoever the hell it was found and killed or at least locked in some dark hole somewhere in hell.

They leave Quinn in the lounge room and as soon as they're gone, she extracts herself from the blanket and escapes out the back door, she doesn't care where she goes or what happens she just wants back to reality, this wasn't reality, it couldn't be.

Quinn came to a stop under a tree where she broke down crying, unfortunately she couldn't stay hidden for long with six pure elementals looking for her, they found her and took her back, Quinn locked her emotions up and when dawn touched the sky the next day she swore the guides would pay, they would all pay.

**The End I felt really bad for Quinn and what she was going through though we never know what happens. Review! :)**


End file.
